


Morning Glow

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Series: Businessman!Husband!Sam [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Businessman!Husband!Sam AU, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Saturday morning with businessman!husband!Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for @ilostmyshoe-79′s SPN Sutra challenge. My position was “doggystyle with her completely flat on her stomach instead of on hands and knees.”

Morning light pours in through the window, warming the sheets surrounding you. The clock reads 9:53 a.m., and you burrow deeper into the blankets, stretching your sleep-stiff limbs luxuriously. _Thank god for Saturdays._

You glance to your right at your husband, asleep on his back next to you. Speckled sunlight through the curtains casts shadows of his eyelashes across his cheeks and paints the tanned skin of his face and bare shoulders in shades of gold. His face is perfectly serene, his lips parted just a little, a few strands of hair falling soft across his forehead. You rarely get to see him this way; usually he is up at the crack of dawn to go for a run or to go pick up breakfast. It must’ve been a hard week for him if he’s sleeping until almost 10:00 a.m.

You turn on your side to face him and reach out a hand to trail your fingers through the hair on his chest, down to his navel. He doesn’t stir. Your lips curl into a small smile, and you wiggle down under the sheet.

You run your hands lightly over his hipbones, into the waistband of his sweatpants and pull them and his boxer briefs down to his knees. You kiss his happy trail softly, the soft hair tickling your lips. His half hard morning wood twitches a little in your hand, but he’s still asleep, his breathing deep and rhythmic. You grip him gently in your fist and slowly run your tongue up the length of him. His cock starts to harden in your hand, and he finally stirs awake, his pleased groan rumbling all the way down into his lower belly where your other hand sits just under his belly button.

“Good morning,” you say just before sliding your lips around the head of his cock and sucking lightly. You lower your mouth around his now rock-solid length and cup his balls in the palm of your hand.  

“Mmmph, mornin’ beautiful.” His fingers find your shoulder and squeeze affectionately. You bob your head up and down until his breath is ragged and his hand is fisted in your hair, then release him with a slick pop and kiss your way up his tummy and past his nipples. You nuzzle in under his jaw for a moment, inhaling his musky sleep-warm scent, then graze his earlobe with your teeth. You straddle his hips and sit up so you can look at him. His eyes still look tired, but he dimples back at you, runs his hands up your sides, under your thin cotton tank.

“You slept late,” you tease. His hands cup your breasts, brush across your already hard nipples.

“I’m glad I did,” he says, smirking. His cock throbs slick against your bare thigh, and he pulls your shirt up over your head and tosses it aside, hitches you up a little and leans forward to take your nipple in his mouth, laving over it with his tongue. He works you over, first one breast then the other, until you’re gasping and rutting against him, then he wraps an arm around your back and twists his hips up, rolls you both over. He props himself up on his forearm, his lips just inches from yours, and you’re breathing hard, your bare chest meeting his with every breath, your hips bucking up against him, desperate for friction. He smiles down at you, pushes his hips down so his dick drags across your soaked through panties, brushes your hair behind your ear, and leans down to catch your lips.

You kiss and touch and grind, all hot breath and soft moans, and you’re _so close_ to the edge when Sam’s hips slow to a stop. You whimper at his lack of movement, try to move against him, but the weight of him holds you down.

“Wait,” he says, his voice is low and ragged, edged with need. “I want to be inside you when you come.” You nod, and he climbs off you, stands up at the foot of the bed, his heated gaze never leaving yours as you wiggle out of your panties and drop them over the edge of the bed.

“Turn over,” he says, and it’s sort of between a question and a command, but you do so gladly, rolling onto your stomach and angling your hips up a little. You glance back, over your shoulder, as he pushes his sweatpants and boxer briefs down roughly and kicks them to the side. He climbs back up onto the bed, sliding his hands up the backs of your legs, from your ankles all the way to your ass, nudging your legs apart further so he can fit between them. He slides a hand down between your thighs, and you press back against him, eager.

“Sam,” you try to moan but it breaks off in a gasp as he crooks his long fingers inside you, brushing your sweet spot.

“I’ve got you, babe.” His fingers disappear but are instantly replaced by the head of his cock, and he gets his hand up under the curve of your hip, adjusting the angle as he slides into you slow, until he’s so deep his hips are pressed tight against your ass. He drapes himself over you, hot as a furnace against your back, and moves your sweat-damp hair to the side so he can kiss the back of your neck and behind your ear and under your jaw.

“Fuck _fuck_ , baby, you feel so good,” he whispers ragged, as he drags out a little and then pushes back in again. He’s not so much thrusting as just pumping his hips, tight and short, levering a little from his knees. He slides his fingers down to your clit, rubbing in slow circles, and you push down against his hand, shuddering. You grip his other hand in front of you, lace your fingers with his and squeeze. You’re moaning, a string of incoherent noises, louder with each roll of his hips.

“Oh, _god_ , S-sam,” you moan, your legs starting to tremble, your whole body tingling.

“Yeah, nngghhh, Y/N, so good, _fuck_.” His breath is loud and hot in your ear. “That’s it, baby. Let me hear it when you come,” he says, but you’re already crying out as stars explode in front of your eyes and you contract around his cock over and over, your orgasm going on and on, starting from deep in your belly and spreading out beyond your fingertips. He grips your hip hard, pulling you back onto him roughly, and stills there, his thighs going rigid against yours, and he curls over you as he comes, growling, his forehead pressed sweaty against your shoulder.

You’re still catching your breath when he pulls out and rolls off you, sliding a hand down your back affectionately.

“Oh my god,” you breathe, turning your head to look at him. His cheeks are pink, his hair damp. He laughs.

“You okay?”

“God, _yes_.” You roll over the best you can with legs that feel like jelly and snuggle in against his side, pressing a quick kiss to his pec. He wraps an arm around you. You’re both quiet for a while, just basking in the post-coital glow. You’re starting to doze off when he shifts under you.

“Shower?” he asks, turning toward you a little and brushing your hair out of your eyes. “Want to go get brunch?”

“Yes,” you say, blinking the sleepiness from your eyes. “You go start, I’ll be in in a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) You can find me on tumblr at [anotherwinchesterfangirl](http://www.anotherwinchesterfangirl.tumblr.com).


End file.
